


Sometimes It's As Easy As Talking

by CodextheBoffin



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Carracosta makes the briefest appearance, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Parental Relationships, Post-Game, honestly this game gave me a dad and then wow, leafdad, nuzdad, spoilers for end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodextheBoffin/pseuds/CodextheBoffin
Summary: Nuzleaf can’t bring himself to face his young ward just yet. He’s not ready to hear what they have to say. So he leaves. Fennekin is full of surprises, so it really shouldn’t surprise him when the kid shows up two days after Nuzleaf has taken off.-“I forgive you, dad.”





	Sometimes It's As Easy As Talking

After things have settled, Nuzleaf is left with pieces of a life that is no longer his. He’s unsure of his place in anything. The villagers welcome him back with open arms, but he definitely doesn’t deserve their kindness. He deserves suspicion and scorn, not soft smiles and comforting words. He almost ended the world. Sure, he didn’t do it alone, but he played a big part in it and that’s all that matters.

Still, he won’t do the folks of Serene Village wrong by rejecting their generosity. They have given him a kindness by giving him a second chance and he will not let it go to waste. He’s not entirely ready to come back for good, but he will return. He says as much to Carracosta, promising to return in time for the harvest. He wants to help the villagers in any form he can; it’s the least he can do to start making up for his mistakes.

“Take your time. No matter how long it takes, you’re always welcome here.” Carracosta says.

Nuzleaf flusters, rubbing at his arm nervously. “That’s mighty kind of you, more than I deserve even. Still, I will be back to help with the harvest. It’s the least I can do.”

They say their goodbyes and Nuzleaf goes to collect his things. It’s cheap, he knows, but he wants to leave before Fennekin arrives. He can’t bring himself to face his young ward just yet. He’s not ready to hear what they have to say.

So he leaves. He hopes to find himself, maybe find some answers along the way as well. He’ll return in time, but for now he wants to be anywhere but Serene Village. He just hopes that his ward will still be willing to listen by then.

Fennekin is a strange child, but Nuzleaf can’t help but be fond of them. They’re a good kid; curious and inquisitive, rebellious at times, but compassionate. They’ve got a way of finding trouble, but they never turn down a person in need like the bright light of hope they are. They’ve kept him on his toes, to say the least. 

Fennekin is full of surprises, so it really shouldn’t surprise him when the kid shows up two days after Nuzleaf has taken off. He shouldn’t be shocked that Fennekin, lovely Fennekin who is filled with such determination that they would go to the ends of the earth if they so wanted, would chase after him to talk. He should know better by now, but a part of him had just assumed that Fennekin would avoid him. Perhaps it would have been better that way. 

“You left before we made it back.” They say, chest heaving with the effort it took to get a full breath in. Nuzleaf has to wonder how long they’d been running to catch up with him. Regardless, it leaves a pang in his heart.

“Well, I, ah, suppose I did, didn’t I?” Nuzleaf says, as if that wasn’t the entire purpose of doing so. Fennekin doesn’t look phased, and Nuzleaf knows that they’re just as aware as he is. 

He sighs. “I reckon you’re here to talk.” It’s less of a question and more of a statement.

Fennekin nods. “It feels wrong to just leave it as it is. I want to make things right.” They say.

Nuzleaf can appreciate the desire to make things right; and, while he’s unsure of what the kid needs to make right, he knows he’s got to be cooperative, so he sucks up his feelings and prepares to be hurt. “Let’s sit, then. Don’t need to be gettin’ tired for no reason.”

Fennekin smiles, walking over to sit below a tree so that the shade hangs over them. Nuzleaf follows wordlessly. “Whatever you need to say, I will listen. I promise.”

Fennekin considers this. For a moment, they sit in awkward silence as Fennekin observes him. Nuzleaf won’t lie. It makes him feel on edge, but he would deal with it for the kid.

“You tricked me.” They hold their head high, holding eye contact. “True, you weren’t fully in the right mind, but you tricked me.” Their voice is loud, determined to stand their ground, but it wavers all the same. The words themselves leave a nasty taste in his mouth and another pain in his heart.

Nuzleaf kind of wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole so he would not have to look into the kid’s eyes and see the pain as clear as day. “I did.” He admits. It’s pointless, but he does it. “Words don’t mean much, but I am mighty sorry. What I did to you children, no, everyone, was unforgivable.”

Fennekin sits back on their haunches, relaxing ever so slightly. They’re quiet as they run his words over in their head. “I thought of you like a father, you know.” They say, and it’s not an accusation, but it still makes Nuzleaf want to flinch back. “You were the first person I met. You rescued me and took me home with you. Of course, I now know that you set that event up to begin with, but the feelings are still real. You gave me a home in an unfamiliar world and inspired me to chase my dreams, after all.”

“You still have a home.” Nuzleaf blurts out without thinking and ducks his head when he’s realized what he’s done. “I mean… I ain’t about to lie to you. I took you in under false pretenses. I was only playing the part, but you grew on me, child. I’m fond of you, more so than I have any right bein’.”

Fennekin tilts their head to the side. There’s curiosity there, but also a bit of justified wariness. However, instead of commenting on what he said, Fennekin changes the subject completely. “Say, Mr. Nuzleaf,” they begin, “what do you plan on doing now? Mr. Carracosta says that you plan on returning to the village at some point, so what are you going to do until then?”

Nuzleaf looks up at the sky. He watches the clouds for a moment before looking back at the expedition society member. “I reckon I’m going to explore a bit. Maybe go check on the beheeyem, see how they’re doing. Mostly, I think I just want to find some answers. I’ve got a lot I ought to think about before I can return to Serene Village.” 

“But,” he continues, “when I do, my home is still yours, child. I might have been a poor guardian, but you will always have a home here with me if you want it. I don’t deserve it, but I want to make it up to you and make things right.”

Satisfied with his answer, Fennekin stands, a gentle smile on their face. “I think it would be worth it to start anew. While I might be an Expedition Society member now, I’m still going to need a guardian to come home to.”

Nuzleaf’s heart begins to soar as Fennekin talks. “Child, you couldn’t mean…” he trails off, tearing up.

When Fennekin laughs it is with the love and grace of a beloved child and it fills him with joy just to hear. Fennekin all but darts into his side to nuzzle at him.

“I forgive you, dad.”

A dam breaks as Nuzleaf scoops the fox into his arms, pulling them into a hug. Tears roll down his cheeks as he laughs. “You’re too much, child. Entirely too much, but you’re not a bad kid, not at all. Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

Fennekin’s tail wags, beating against his arm. “It’ll be okay. We’ll make it okay.”

Nuzleaf smiles. “Of course we will.”


End file.
